Pearlescent Skies
by AtteroAdepto
Summary: Hiccup and Tooth left before his infamous final exam. Eventually, the two crash land onto a nest far away from Berk, inhabited by Night Furies. They settle in, but when one female Night Fury takes particular interest in Hiccup, things happen. Rated T for future situations, but Rating my rise.
1. Flight of Freedom

**{}** _ **Pearlescent Skies**_ **{}**

Hiccup sat at the top of a grassy precipice. The blades softly tickling his legs. The bright orange sunset slipping under the distant horizon. Toothless wrapped around Hiccup, his head on Hiccup's lap, purring contently, A small pack already attached to his saddle. Both lay in peace merely enjoying each others company. It had been a few weeks since they meet but already they had built a bond between each other far greater than they had made with anybody else.

Hiccup was finishing his last piece of fish he would ever eat on Berk, just as the last of the sun fell behind the horizon. Toothless already finished the meal Hiccup brought, swallowing down like it was one instead of the twelve he actually bought. A celebration in many ways. The sudden dissipation of light made Toothless awake from his nap. Toothless noticed Hiccup still had fish in his hands, and tried to snap at it in order to speed Hiccup up, Hiccup managed to pull it away in time before Tooth could get to it.

Darkness approached, the time that the two had been waiting for. They had already missed Astrid nearly catching him and Tooth in the cove, they both deemed it safer to leave during the dark. Don't forget to mention Astrid looked peeved.

Toothless unwrapped himself from Hiccup, moving away to stretch. There was a long flight ahead, and Toothless already had a destination in mind.

Hiccup also stood, he really like this spot. The lush meadow grass, the swaying green trees, and the distant crash of the ocean waves far below made the whole scene peaceful. It cleared up the dark spot deep within Hiccup's heart. A dark spot made by years of abuse and neglect.

"Tooth." Hiccup said after deeply inhaling the scent of the nearby pines. Toothless walked back up to Hiccup, lifting his head to Hiccup's height. Their eyes meet, only to refresh the deep brotherly like bond between them. Forest emerald meet toxic green, the aura of their relationship strengthening. "I think it's time we left."

Hiccup's smile was forced, the prospect of leaving struck a nerve deep inside. It was not easy leaving, even with such a fantastic reason, it scared Hiccup. He was leaving everything behind. His neglectful father, his childhood bullies and his impossible crush. On second thought, he had nothing. Even the productivity he made in Dragon training, was all a front, it meant nothing to him.

Hiccup mounted himself onto Toothless, taking one breathless look out to sea. He was really doing it, he was really leaving. The last of the sun's rays reflected off the evening sky, shining an orange tint on Toothless's scales, and splattering a pearlescent of colours on the heavens above. The sun itself, was no longer to be seen, having found its resting place seemingly below the earth.

Without a word, the two bounded off the earth, and made their way higher into the sky. Hiccup was flat against Toothless's back, making a more streamline shape. the speed they were traveling was comfortable. Just fast enough to get somewhere quick, but not to fast where both would get tired to quick.

After reaching a suitable attitude Hiccup lifted himself back to a seating position. He looked back, his eyes falling on to the island of Berk. The village lights flickered like the stars above them. He mumbled to himself something inaudible before turning forward. The dark night failing to hide his leaking tears. They reflected the moonlight, something Toothless noticed. He softly warbled to Hiccup, hoping to comfort him. Hiccup only placed his hand on Toothless's head.

"I'm okay bud" Hiccup clenched his eyes shut, wiping away his tears. Hiccup mumbled something that sounded like 'hopper' or 'Gobber'. Toothless believed it was Gobber, had had heard Hiccup mention something about someone named Gobber. Said something about him being a surrogate father. It would be hard for Hiccup to leave him for Toothless, but he was glad he was.

Both looked out to the horizon, wondering what would come next.

 **{}** **{}**

They had been flying for hours, going off in some sort of direction. Toothless was in charge of where they were going. Hiccup was just along for the ride. But he was getting tired, he hadn't slept well for days.

"Tooth." He whispered, his voice had been used. "Tooth." he said only a little louder, but it was enough. His voice was harsh and croaky, exhaustion ran through it in veins. They had been flying above the clouds, for hours. It was nothing but a flat plain of fluffy ground for miles. It had been for hours. Now the sun was rising, the clouds coloring orange with the morning light.

"Toothless!" His yell came out in a hushed tone, but loud enough for Toothless to hear. "Please can we set down, I need rest." Toothless suddenly felt guilty, he basically fell asleep mid-flight. He warbled in worry, as Hiccup fell forward on the saddle. Toothless angled down and started descending, the clouds parting around them and a lush green island came to view.

A large mountain housed many caves suitable for the two to rest in. Toothless quickly made his way down to one of the higher ones choosing it to let Hiccup sleep away from predators. His pride wouldn't let him admit it, but he was tired too.

The cave was small, but large enough for the both of them. Toothless softly landed, waited for Hiccup to dismount. He became more worried when Hiccup made no attempt to move. He cooed and warbled to wake him, but nothing. He couldn't get Hiccup off, he was attached to the saddle.

He tried to wake Hiccup, he knew Hiccup was alive, he could feel Hiccup's slow heartbeat and his warm breath on his neck. Toothless finally roared, the sickening sound bouncing off the cave walls and jolting Hiccup awake.

"Toothless!" Hiccup screamed, his head spinning around to find the problem. "What's wrong?" Hiccup was only answered with a soft warble, the tone apologetic. Hiccup dismounted and fell to the ground, his legs failing him due to past restless nights. Hiccup tried to pull himself up to his feet but was embraced by Toothless, who pulled him within his paws, wrapping him tightly in his wings. Hiccup squirmed, but to no avail. Toothless pulled his head down into his wings, nuzzling his surrogate brothers head. It wasn't long before Hiccup fell into a deep sleep, swiftly followed by Toothless.

 **{}** **{}**

Back on Berk, things fell into panic. Stoick come bellowing out of his home, demanding his son to show himself. Soon search parties were sent out to search for the young teen. Gobber was worried the most, being practically the child's father.

Stoick demanded information about his son's whereabouts. Astrid came forward, claiming she followed him into the forest the night before to search for him, and admittedly, demand information herself, but lost the trail in a cove deep in the forest near Ravens Point.

A party was promptly sent, along with Stoick and Gobber. What they found was not thrilling. The landscape was damaged, like something powerful had crashed. They found the cove, the entrance was covered by a lodged shield bearing a dragon decal. In the cove itself, several scorch marks, a small picture drawn in the dirt of an unknown dragon. Stoick was baffled, the small search party spread out. Stoick moved to the lake side, staring down at his glinting reflection. He noticed something behind it.

Reaching down, he picked up the silvery object, noting that it was a small dagger. The very same the Hiccup had. Finally Stoick had put it all together, his son was slain in battle against a strange dragon, by the sight of the black scales scattered around, most likely the infamous Night Fury. He gasped, looking back at the tiny blade in his hand.

"Oh Hiccup."

 **{}** **{}**

 **This is it, my second story for HTTYD**

 **I hope you will all enjoy it.**

 **For your information this a running away fiction crossed with a transformation fiction, which I'm pretty sure might be a first.**

 **I will be collaborating with BloodshotJW who will help out.**

 **But for now I Don't own HTTYD or the Characters associated with the movies and books.**

 **Good Day**

 **Attero.**

 **P.S. I will try to alternate between weeks for updating chapters so hope that works LOL**


	2. Unseen Eyes

o0( )0o

{}Pearlescent Skies{}

A boat was prepared, what was left of his possessions were placed on board. Or should you say what little possessions. Not many people came to the pyre, weather it be to not confront their distressed chieftain, or just the reflection of their dislike to the deceased Hiccup. Stoick of course, hid his emotions behind a stoic, apathetic face. Hiccup's 'surrogate' father; Gobber, was the opposite. He was extremely distraught, essentially on the verge of tears.

Others also came, those who didn't hate to lanky boy. One of those worst hit was Astrid, constantly berating herself for not effectively following Hiccup.

But the whole village knew one thing; Hiccup was dead. They may have been stupid, but they knew Snotlout was not a good replacement for heir. They were doomed. Unless…

{}P.S{}

Hiccup sat on in the grass on this uninhabited land. The knee height grass swayed in the cool northern breeze. Hiccup ate from his small meal of berries and fish. Toothless was bounding around the clearing, curiously chasing after a butterfly which had landed on him earlier, much to Hiccup's amusement. 'Breakfast and a show' he called it.

But to much of their disappointment, they were to soon leave this pristine meadow, to find a new home. For Hiccup, it was still far too close to the epicentre of his pain. Berk's chagrin way's spread across this flat earth like a plague, a corruption which one could not rid.

But Hiccup could see the light beyond Berk's venal sphere. A place where peace could finally find a way to stop seeping into his heart, but flow like a torrent of liquid hope. Toothless was taking him somewhere, he did not know where, but he hoped it would be better than Berk.

Hiccup turned his gaze to a mountainous island off to the north. The island was some sort of strange mesa of stone and snow, much unlike this island. On top of the mesa stood a massive multi growth of ice, like the back of a porcupine, extending many more meters into the air. The ice glistened an aqua blue, reflective of the ocean below it. Hiccup had seen dragons come and go from it, some in swarms. Hiccup thought it was some sort of nest. but it was much too far from Berk to be the nest where all the raids came initiated. It must be a second. This nest looked far less menacing than Helheims gate. There was no danger filled fog, no smell of smoke and charred wood. It seemed almost inviting if it weren't for the possibly hostile wild dragons. All in all the whole site was bewildering. **(LOL)**

Hiccup was broken of his stupor by a heavy weight landing on him, grunting in the process.

"Toothless! Get off!" The only answer Hiccup got was a throaty draconic laugh. Hiccup managed to push the useless reptile off himself, and pulling himself to his own feet. They were to head out, using what little daylight they had here in the north. To whatever location Toothless was taking them to.

Hiccup mounted his steed and best friend, preparing for another harrowing flight ahead. The further north they flew the colder it got. So Hiccup's frail body would not be able to withstand anymore. He was hoping the Toothless would understand.

But soon enough, they were both in the air, leaving the world behind. the chilly air wisped through Hiccup's hair, stinging his eyes and nose. Their destination far ahead, shrouded by the horizon. Shrouded by the looming storm ahead.

{}P.S{}

It seemed as if the whole village had grown sombre. The clouds had covered for the whole day, hiding the sun away from the Berkian's. Many did not step outside, often found sitting at their tables within their lodge. Others persevered, attempting to get on with their daily jobs around the village. But there were a few, a select few who did not care about the runt.

You see most had thought back to how they treated the poor boy. Finding that they only treated him with such selfish malice. They took their frustrations out on young little Hiccup. But others, like Mildew, Spitelout and Snotlout, They didn't care. Mildew was a grumpy ol' git, and the other two only saw chiefdom in their self-centred eye's. Spitelout would be chief vicariously through his own son. That's all he saw.

Stoick himself had retired himself to the comfort of his own home, having refused to leave, even refusing to open the door after the sea-burial had finished. Alone, Stoick sat, watching the fire flicker in the hearth. The only movement to be seen in the lodge.

Gobber, had retreated to the forge after the pyre, taking out his childish frustrations on the damaged weapons in a failed attempt to repair them, often only making more work for himself. He took the loss harder than anyone. Loving the boy as his own. Even feeding and bathing the boy when he was young, when Stoick was still infuriated, and boiling with vengeance for his lost wife. The one Stoick considered his Maiden, his Valkyrie.

The day was cold, a storm brewing in the north-east, and a chilly wind stung at Spitelout's skin. But the burly man shook it off. He approached the smiths, he had to order a gift for his son, a celebratory gift for becoming heir. A new hammer perhaps. something fancy, something fit for the greatest chief alive.

"Gobber!" Spitelout belched. Gobber only groaned, turning his head toward the greedy man.

"Yes Spitelout, what can I do for you?" Gobber's voice was dull and annoyed, dripping with his heavy accent. His words not seeming to complete. "And to point out, I'm not taking orders today."

"Well Gobber, This is not an order you should pass up." Spitelout clearly didn't care for the smiths grievance, he didn't share any himself.

"Spitelout. I said; I'm not taking orders on this day." Gobber's voice was developing frustration, something Spitelout had simply brushed off.

"Gobber, I want you to make me a hammer fit for my son as chief, as a gift for him for becoming heir." The man really had no brains.

"One; I'm not taking orders today, two; your boy is not heir to the Hooligan tribe yet, Spite." Gobber had gotten to his 'leg and peg', and had looked straight into Spitelout's eyes, daring him to speak further.

"Oh Gobber, you really should get over that runt, uh, boy. He's gone, and who better to replace the waste of air than my son, a true Viking." Spitelout tone was condescending, it cut through Gobber's temper like a hot knife through butter. "Don't worry Gobber, I will pay well, of course I do get the chiefs discount."

"Spitelout, you simply don't get it, come back tomorrow, and maybe I won't rip your head off. By the way, your not the chief, you don't get a discount." And with that Gobber went back to hammering the misshapen sword he was working on previously, allowing no room for the narcissistic Jorgenson to retort.

{}P.S{}

Hiccup had thought Toothless could handle the storm fine. Toothless thought he could handle the storm fine. They were both wrong.

Large swirling funnels, massive bolts of lightning. These were all things the two were now dealing with. The rain hurt Hiccups face, it felt like razors were falling from the sky. But the hail was like something from Niflheim, the realm of Ice, falling like rocks, hitting Toothless's wings.

"We have to get out of here bud!" Hiccups voice barely threw over the wind. Toothless was trying hard not to get caught in a nearby super-spout. Hiccup spotted trees within the spout, a indicating that land was close enough for the spout to pick up massive pine trees. "Toothless, there is land nearby!"

Toothless head dropped, scanning the ocean for any signs of land but the rain was too thick for him to see through. But it was all in vain.

A large piece of hail hit the prosthetic tail, locking it up. Toothless grew unbalanced a dropped from the air, Hiccup thrown from the saddle. Toothless cried for his rider, his boy. only to see blurred outline fade further into the storm, his muffled cries becoming more and more inaudible

Toothless continued to roar and cry out for his lost rider, only to receive nothing in return. His roars silenced, a forest coming to meet him very quickly, causing him to meet unconsciousness.

" _No. I must go...get...Hiccup_ " Was the last thing he thought before hitting a cold hard ground.

Eyes from the dark had witnessed the whole thing.

{}P.S{}

o0( )0o

 **Thank you ladies and gentlemen. This is the next chapter of Pearlescent Skies My completely original story, based and inspired off others. Lol**

 **I have basically completely the whole basic storyline, so chapters should flow through my fingers smoother. But you must know that I am back at school, so updates will be slower, just a warning.**

 **Other than that hope you enjoyed and see you next time.**

 **Atter.**


	3. Insult to Injury

o0( )0o

{}Pearlescent Skies{}

From the moment he opened his eyes all he felt was pain, his hand latching on to the source in a hope that the pain will be soothed.

It took a few moments for Hiccup to relax himself, heaving in air with slow and heavy breathes. He took in his surroundings.

He was atop a cliff, a little more than three meters to the right and he would have fallen what looks to be another hundred feet, give or take, into ice cold water below. To his left began a forest filled with lush green and orange trees, majority of the population being aspen and oak. It would look beautiful if it didn't look menacing the forest floor was dark and shaded, any predator with a dark coat could easily blend in with its surroundings.

The storm had long since past, any sign of its existence was well, non existent, moved off elsewhere in the vast horizon.

Hiccup looked down at his injury, a large laceration down his right thigh, slowly bleeding. The bone was broken, clearly, causing Hiccup the most duress. It was hard to assess it properly while propping himself up on his elbows, he needed to move one of the trees to lean against. Hiccup eyed the closest tree to him, and began the tedious task from scrapping his way towards it.

He had moved a meter before crying out in pain. This was taking too long, and Hiccup's usual patient demeanor was unravelling. Using his right leg he was able to give himself a little boost to the tree, with minimal pain. Resting himself upright on the tree he was able to see that the cut had mostly scabbed over, much to Hiccup's delight, but it was still bleeding. Hiccup tore some of his clothing off, and pressed it against his blood soaked skin, slowing blood flow.

Using a new dagger he retrieved from the forge back on Berk, he sliced the pant leg from the top of the thigh, cutting it off in strips to use as wrappings from his leg. Using spare strips, he put more fabric on his open wound, before tying on the strips of wrappings around his thin leg, tying it off with a basic knot. The bone was out of place, but only slightly, to what Hiccup could feel. He was going to have to put it back in place.

Using several nearby stones and rocks he held his foot and lower leg in place. Hiccup physically and mentally prepared himself for the pain biting down on the dagger he took a deep breath, before snapping the bone back into place. He bit down hard on the dagger, a muffled scream came out from his clenched mouth. The pain quickly relieved, but tears still fell from Hiccups eyes. His cries silenced, the dagger dropped from his agape mouth. He had taken beatings from Snotlout but this was different. He had been careful not to leave any major damage on Hiccup, so this kind of pain was new to his weak frail body. Weak. That's what he was, weak.

Shaking away the following dark thoughts, he made a splint from a nearby hardened sapling, using two strips of cut fabric to tie the splint to his bear leg.

After resting back against the tree, his mind drifted to his beloved companion. What happened to Toothless.

_oO)P.S(Oo_

His legs ached, his wings ached, his head ached, everything ached. I was eerily similar to when his little Hiccup shot him down. His little brother of bond. Hiccup...Hiccup! Toothless jumped to his feet, faster than when he attacked Hiccup. His little Hiccup, fell off him. Because he was overconfident about flying through a storm.

Fruitlessly calling for Hiccup, knowing that the little human had no way to decipher his draconic roars. His nose lifted to the air, thousands of smells wafted into his nostrils. Hiccups was faint, overshadowed by a smell he did not want to smell. Dragons. There weren't too many, less than a hundred. Following Hiccups very faint lingering smell, Toothless jogged off, unaware of the prying eyes watching him.

He avoid trees and low lying brush. He became worried, the smell of blood wafted into his nose, the same blood that he had smelt from Hiccup a few times before. It was clearly his. Obviously he was down wind from Hiccup...and a dragon. It was one of the dragons that resided on this island, and it was out for Hiccups blood. It practically reeked of defensive aggression. Toothless snarled breaking into a sprint, not caring about the scraps and cuts he was receiving from the harsh thorny bushes that lined the forest floor. No one would hurt _his_ Hiccup.

 **_** oO)P.S(Oo **_**

Hiccup laid back, a gust of wind past by him. The sun was high in the sky, yet little heat radiated on to the cold northern lands of the Archipelago. Hiccup was positive they were outside the archipelago now, having traveled for hours and passing some sort of storm veil and traveling from several more before encountering a second storm, which turned out to be more disastrous.

The blood flow from his leg had stopped, his simple bandages stopping the torrent of crimson., the pain had subsided for now, but he couldn't shake the feeling that he was being watched. He opened his eyes and looked around. Nothing. Just trees and bushes softly swaying in the wind. The rattle of the leaves on the trees, the whistle of the wind through the air, the deep throaty growl coming from behind the bushes. It truly was a great day, aside from the wound on his leg.

 _The deep throaty growl coming from behind the bushes…_

Hiccup's eyes shot open, his head turning towards the source of the sound. It came ambling out of the underbrush, in a defensive stance. Growling and snarling, he was clearly aggressive. Not only that but he was a large male Night Fury.

"Hey boy. How are you." He asked the Night Fury. It had blood red eyes, and black scales with an orange metallic tint to it. "Wow he's beautiful" He mumbled. The Night fury reacting strangely to his comment, stepping back confused. Why would a _human_ compliment him. Vikings are dangerous. Killers. And clearly bigger than this tiny human.

The Night Fury continued to act defensive, but his mood was less aggressive towards the small boy.

But the half-standoff was interrupted by the entrance of a very angry Night Fury. The newcomer stood over the small boy, protecting him. The other two knew exactly who it was.

"Toothless." Hiccup sighed relieved.

"Alpha?!" The Night Fury gasped.

 **_** oO)P.S(Oo **_**

 **Okay guys that's that. Not really much to say but I have some messages for people.**

 _ **thearizona**_ **and** _ **Retrokill**_ **, Due to your continued support through all my Fan Fictions, I would like to add a sort of...tribute, is that the right word? A character in this story of which you have chosen the name for, age and gender. Please note that it will be for a dragon, and Night Fury. You have no choice. GO!**

 **BloodshotJW will have a tribute as well, that is obvious.**

 **Well apart from that, I have launched a third story, called Vyil Territory. that will have very slow updates, sorry. But it's gonna get scienced because of its Sci-Fi AU style, hope you all enjoy that. Don't forget to check out Nightwalkers if you don't know about it.**

 **PS. I will probably change the name of me third story for Vyil Territory to something someone submits. GO!**

 **That's it**

 **Attero.**


End file.
